Honesty
by theirheadsintheclouds
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are both designated drivers for their friends and meet at a crowded bar/club. Originally created for NaruHina smut month. NSFW, semi-lemon. NaruHina paring.


Prompt: Friends With Benefits/One Night Stand

Title: Honesty

Summary: Hinata and Naruto are both designated drivers for their friends and meet at a crowded bar/club.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: Something for NarhHina Smut Month. This is my first time writing smut let alone a naruhina fic, and I hope you like it. Warning: semi-lemon.

She wasn't used to crowded bars.

They had only been there for five minutes and Ino and Sakura were already on the dance floor, leaving Hinata alone to fend for herself. As soon as they got to the club the girls ran into some cute guys who offered to buy them drinks. Sakura and Ino obliged, but Hinata politely declined, using the fact that she was their designated driver for the night as an excuse to cover up her shyness. Once again, her timid personality left her isolated and consequently more anxious than if she had just gone with the others to the dance floor.

"Might as well get a soda while I wait", she thought to herself. She was definitely going to need some caffeine to get her through the night. Hinata walked up to the bar, hoping it wouldn't take too long to get the bartender's attention. There were already so many people crowded around the bar that she kept getting pushed around. A drunk girl accidently ran into her, spilling half of a Long Island Iced tea all over her black dress, while at the same time forcing Hinata to fall back.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to hit the cold, hard ground when suddenly a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked in her ear.

She stood up, slowly opened her eyes, and turned.

Soft violet met warm blue.

"Hinata!"

It was him.

She blushed fiercely. This was literally one of her worst nightmares come true. Him, seeing her in a place like this, dress ruined and covered in booze.

"N-naruto", she whispered.

Mortified that her stutter had resurfaced, she quickly removed herself from his arms and crossed her arms in front of her chest in a protective stance.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

"Yes…just a little wet".

Naruto took in the state of her dress, and averted his eyes. He couldn't help but notice the way the black fabric clung to her while wet.

"Hey if you want I can buy you another drink to make up for the one you spilled"

"No!" Hinata responded a little too quickly. "No, its not like that…a girl bumped into me and it spilled all over me. I'm actually Ino and Sakura's designated driver for the night".

"No way! I'm Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke's driver too!" he responded with his signature grin.

She looked up at him. Her gaze lingered a little too long. She had always loved the way he smiled. She smiled back.

The small interaction helped her build up her courage.

"Want to go find some place to sit together while we wait?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure! I know just the place".

With that, he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

She followed him in a sort of daze, as they walked up the wooden staircase to a large room by the bathrooms with cushiony seats and a pool table.

"I've never been up here before", she said in awe.

"Yeah, most people who come up here are drunk and looking for the bathroom, so they usually miss this spot".

"I like it".

"I thought you would, its quieter than downstairs".

He walked in front of her and sat down.

She couldn't help but notice the broadness of his shoulders and the build of his biceps and his perfectly sun kissed skin.

"It sure is nice to have another sober person to talk to, usually it's just me", he said, breaking her from her daydream.

"Do you DD a lot?" she asked.

"Most of the time actually." He lifted his arm behind his head and laughed nervously. "The other guys usually get too wasted and I don't like driving under the influence, even if I've only had one beer. What about you? Do you normally DD?"

She decided to tell him the truth.

"Well…I don't go out much, and when I drink I usually prefer to do so at home with friends or small parties. This was my condition for Sakura and Ino when they dragged me to come here".

Naruto looked at her quizzically.

"If you didn't want to come, why did you let them drag you here?"

"I…guess I wanted to please them".

"Hinata, when you go out you should do it because it is something YOU want to do. You gotta be honest with others and you gotta be honest with yourself".

Her breath caught at his use of her name.

"I didn't think of that" she responded. She cast her head down and looked at the floor.

Naruto gently touched her chin and raised it up to eye level. "Don't be ashamed. It's ok, just from now on know that you can refuse things you don't want, and you don't have to be afraid to speak up."

"That's a lot harder for someone like me than it is for someone like you" she responded quietly.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you know…my family…my social anxiety…"

She blushed. Normally she wouldn't be so up front about this, but Naruto had said to be honest.

"Oh that's right! You've always been kind of shy. Well, we can work on that now. You must be dying to get out of here. Tell me the truth-do you want to stay or do you want to go? I can't imagine you're comfortable in that soaked dress in such a crowded bar?"

She hadn't given a second thought to her boozy dress. How could she, with him right in front of her? She caved.

"I want to go home. But I can't, not without Sakura and Ino, and we just got here".

"Don't worry about it, Shikamaru probably isn't even half way through his first drink, I'll see if he can drive everyone".

Naruto took out his phone and sent a text to Shikamaru, explaining the situation.

Grabbing Hinata's hand, he started to make his way out of the bar to the parking lot.

"Is it alright if we leave your car here? I can drive you to pick it up in the morning"

"Sure, if that's not too much trouble"

When they got to Naruto's car, Hinata was surprised when he opened the door for her. She climbed in, thankful to be out of the noise and chaos of downtown.

Naruto turned on the radio and an upbeat pop song came on. "I love this song!" he exclaimed, and started singing along. Hinata remained silent, but a lazy smile crept up her face. She loved this song too.

When they arrived, Naruto got out of the car and opened Hinata's door before she even had a chance to open it herself. She thanked him softly, making him blush. Once inside the apartment, he offered her his shower and a change of clothes. She accepted.

While she was showering he tried to calm down. "Don't freak out, its just Hinata", he thought to himself as he changed into a pair of baggy sweatpants. But it was of little use. For a long time he had had a soft spot for the girl, and even though he knew she liked him, he never acted on it. She was too good for him, and even if things worked out, her father would never approve.

Sighing, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers, figuring they could at least share a drink before going to sleep.

In the shower, Hinata was freaking out. She was in Naruto's house and naked in Naruto's shower with him in the next room. When she finally calmed down a bit, she got out of the shower and changed into the oversized t-shirt she left him. It was orange. "Typical", she thought to herself, but she secretly loved it.

She walked into the living room and for a moment he had trouble speaking. She was incredibly sexy, with her hair still wet from the shower, and wearing his t-shirt. She was in his color, orange, and for a moment it felt like she was his. Chiding himself, he snapped out of it.

"I got us some beers, I thought we could stay up a bit longer since you didn't seem very tired".

She grinned.

"That sounds nice".

She sat down next to him. He blushed again.

"Are the others going to be alright?" she asked, as she took a sip of her beer. He couldn't take his eyes off her lips.

"Ye…yeah. I think so. Shikamaru is the responsible one, after all".

"That's good. I'm glad".

There it was again, that smile that reached her violet eyes. It would be the death of him.

They continued on like this, making small talk, until one beer turned into two, into three. By the third they were cracking jokes and subtly flirting.

Hinata decided enough was enough. She was tipsy enough now that her shy nature didn't inhibit her.

Slamming her beer down on the table, she turned and looked Naruto straight in the eyes.

Violet against blue, the calm before the storm.

"What do you see in Sakura, Naruto? She only has eyes for Sasuke, yet you continue to court her"

Taken aback, Naruto quipped, "That's not true…that's not true at all".

"Don't lie to me, didn't you tell me tonight that people should be honest? You only have eyes for Sakura, but not once did you ever consider that other girls might be more interested in you than she ever will be".

"I said that's not true".

"Like Ino, take Ino for instance. She's smart, she's a classic beauty, you and her would go together well".

"Hinata…"

"Or TenTen, she's strong and she's really cute, you two might make a good couple"

"Hina…"

She didn't notice his use of his old childhood name for her, and she kept going.

"Or the other girls in the village, they all seem to idolize you, I'm sure one of them would make a good girlfriend".

"Hina, stop."

She looked at him.

He kissed her.

When they broke apart she didn't say anything. She was shocked.

"I like you, ok. I've liked you for a long time. I'm not interested in any of those girls, especially Sakura. She's like my sister. I mean for god's sake I haven't had feelings for her since I was like 12. It's you. It's been you for years".

And then she kissed him.

And suddenly everything was heat, and passion and fire. Violet meets blue, the hottest of flames.

It ended just as quickly as it started.

"Hina?"

"Shhhh, Naruto, please just let me have this moment. I've been waiting for this for so long", she whispered.

And just like that her lips were on his again, hungry for everything she'd been denied all those years. He reached around her and pulled her in closer. She kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. He couldn't take it. He slipped a hand under the t-shirt she was wearing, touching her back. She gasped.

"Is this ok?"

She nodded.

He dived back into her mouth, kissing her lips, and then kissing her ears, her neck, her collarbone. She moaned into his ear, "lower".

"Here?" he asked, a husky whisper, as he pulled her shirt down lower and kissed the top of her chest.

She broke apart from him to yank off the shirt, clothes be damned.

He took her in, awed at her gorgeous body in just underwear.

He attacked her breasts, kissing and sucking everywhere but her nipples. He made his way down to her stomach.

"Naruto, stop teasing me", she moaned.

"You. Have. To. Be. Honest. With. Me. Tell me what you want". He said to her, between kisses.

Blushing, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, and whispered, "Eat me, please".

He smiled the crooked smile that she loved so much.

"Of course Hina, whatever you want".

And with that he squeezed her breasts and teased her nipples as he grabbed her underwear with his teeth to pull them off.

He got them to her ankles. For a moment he stared at her.

"You're so beautiful Hina".

She forced herself to keep eye contact. Blue melted into violet.

"Please?"

He bent down and kissed her thighs while his hands massaged her outer lips.

She couldn't take it anymore, this slow agonizing way he was making her beg. She grabbed onto his head and moved it to her center. He looked up.

"Here?" he asked, while swiping his tongue on her clit.

Hinata threw her head back in pleasure.

"Mhmm" she responded, half a moan.

With her approval he attacked her core. His tongue moved in an intricate pattern while he inserted a finger.

"You're so wet Hina" he mumbled into her legs.

She moaned again. She couldn't help it; maybe it was simply his words, or what he was doing with his tongue, but his husky voice indicated that he was just as turned on by her as she was by him. Her thighs started to shake.

Running her fingers through his hair she mewed, "Naru, more"

He stopped licking for a second and looked up"

"Are you gonna cum for me? Do you wanna cum for me Hina?"

"Naru..don't stop"

"Not until you say what you want"

"Make me cum…please…I want to cum for you"

"That's my girl"

He dove back into her pussy, never taking his eyes off of hers. Violet and blue collided.

Her whole body was shaking now, and with one loud moan she let go, Naruto swirling his tongue as she road out her orgasm.

Hinata collapsed and Naruto moved out from under her legs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into him and placed her head into the crook of his shoulder.

As her eyes began to close, she heard him whisper,

"See, Hina? Isn't it nice to be honest?"


End file.
